


Mai troppo tardi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte capisci di amare qualcosa a un passo dalla fine, ma forse non è ancora troppo tardi.





	Mai troppo tardi

**Author's Note:**

> Song-fic su 'Alla mia età' di Tiziano Ferro.  
> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest!: Originale, M/M, 'Non potevi decidere prima che senza di me non potevi vivere?'.

Mai troppo tardi

“E quindi… da quanto tempo sei malato, Richard?” domandò Teo, osservando le pareti candide della camera. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si grattò il collo, fino ad arrossarsi la pelle.

“Ormai è quasi un anno” rispose Richard. Teneva la testa appoggiata al cuscino e teneva gli occhi socchiusi, la sua pelle era emaciata e ingrigita.

“Perché non me lo hai detto?! Siamo amici da tanti anni!” gridò Teo. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e sentiva la gola bruciare.

< Odio tutto questo candore. Queste dannate pareti sembra si stiano chiudendo su di me > pensò. Il rumore dei macchinari risuonava sempre più forte nelle sue orecchie, facendogli dolere le tempie. Si massaggiò il collo ed ansimò, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Cosa avrei dovuto dirti? Ho smesso di venire all’università perché sto morendo?” chiese Richard.

“Avrei dovuto scoprirlo dal necrologio? Non so neanche se lo fanno per quelli di solo vent’anni. Diamine, io neanche so come funzionano. Per me sono dei volantini in strada che riportano frasi fatte su dei poveri anziani che spesso vengono lasciati a morire soli in un ospizio. Oppure delle frasi inquietanti all’angolo della pagina del giornale, che altri anziani leggono come gli articoli sportivi scommettendo su chi altro di loro morirà.

Non lo avrei neanche realmente scoperto, perché io non li leggo e quella parte la salto sempre nel giornale.

Saresti semplicemente scomparso un giorno!” gridò Teo, le gambe gli tremavano.

Richard fece un sorriso tirato, cercò di alzare una mano rachitica con un ago-cannula conficcata e la lasciò ricadere sul letto, con aria affaticata.

“Probabilmente mia madre ti avrebbe invitato al funerale. Siediti, però, mi fai impressione lì in piedi…”. Le sue parole furono interrotte dalla tosse.

Teo apri e chiuse il pugno, lo serrò fino a conficcare le unghie nella pelle. Sospirò pesantemente e raggiunse la sedia alla scrivania, la sollevò e la portò fino al letto. Ve l’appoggiò accanto e si sedette, guardandolo nel viso emaciato. 

Lo ascoltò tossire e avvertì delle fitte al cuore.

Richard smise di tossire e, mentre ansimava piano, cercò nuovamente di sorride.

< Sono un grande falso. Sono qui che fingo l’allegria. 

La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, eri tu a fingere simpatia, ma si vedeva che eri un gran diffidente. Chissà se ti ricordi quella sera, io non l’ho mai dimenticata > pensò. 

“Nessuno se n’è accorto… come diamine hai fatto a fingere così bene?” chiese Teo, la voce tremante.

“Oh, se c’è un terremoto in un deserto, nessuno se ne accorge. Ho sempre avuto un’aria malaticcia per colpa dello studio, esageravo sempre senza dormire o mangiare” rispose Richard.

< Perché è come se fossi già morto da tempo e nessuno se n’è accorto > pensò.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso dell’altro giovane che singhiozzò rumorosamente.

“Mi dispiace. I-io… se non mi fossi allontanato da te. E’ che tu eri sempre il migliore, campione in tutti gli sport, lo studente con i voti migliori. Mi ero convinto che la tua ombra mi avrebbe schiacciato” gemette Teo.

“Ti ricordi quanto a lungo mi hanno tenuto tutti il muso per quella volta che ho sbagliato un rigore? Figuriamoci quanto mi avrebbero giudicato se avessi ammesso che tutta la mia vita stava crollando”. La voce di Richard tremò leggermente e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere lungo le sue gote scavate.

< Volevo troppo alto e lì su, in caso di pericolo, si salva solo chi sa volare bene. Noi umani non abbiamo grandi ali, quindi se escludi aviatori, falchi, nuvole, aerei, aquile e angeli, è ovvio che rimani solo tu. Non puoi fare altro che precipitare > pensò.

“Diamine. Non siamo troppo grandi? E’ ridicolo che piangiamo ancora alla nostra età” esalò.

Teo singhiozzò più forte, si piegò in avanti e premette il viso contro il letto dell’altro, piangendo rumorosamente.

< Non posso salvarlo in nessun modo. Se sua madre non si fosse sfogata con la mia, non me ne sarei accorto in tempo. Ci ho messo due giorni a trovare il coraggio di venire, piangendo tutta la notte > pensò.

Richard gli mise la mano sulla testa con difficoltà.

“Questa vita mi ha già dato tutto: gioia, dolore, sod…”. Iniziò a dire.

Teo rialzò il capo di scatto e lo guardò in viso, scosso da tremiti.

“Io ti amo” gemette.

Richard sgranò gli occhi e Teo si ritrasse, appoggiando la schiena contro la sedia.

“Io non avevo il coraggio di dirtelo. Pensavo di non essere alla tua altezza. Perdonami, ti prego, almeno questo… perché senza di te la mia vita andrà a pezzi. 

Sono un dannato egoista, ma…” gemette Teo.

Richard tentò di piegarsi verso di lui, gemette di dolore e ricadde.

“Avvicinati, devo baciarti” mugolò sofferente.

“Come?” chiese Teo, battendo le palpebre.

“Credo che se siamo ancora di piangere alla nostra età, possiamo ancora fare pace con un bacetto come quando eravamo piccoli. Sai, la ferita che mi ha ucciso interiormente ben prima di questa dannata malattia è stato il saperti fidanzato con un’altra. Ti amo, da sempre, da quando posso ricordare.

Certo che ti perdono, ma vienimi incontro. Io da solo non ce la faccio” ammise Richard, la voce aveva iniziato a tremargli e si era spezzata diverse volte.

“Ero così cieco che pensavo che fidanzarmi con la ragazza che mi aveva consigliato mia madre fosse l’unica strada. Però l’ho lasciata già da un po’, non riuscivo a dimenticarti” rispose Teo, sporgendosi.

Richard poggiò le labbra sulle sue con fatica e Teo ricambiò delicatamente, le labbra secche di Richard si aprirono e Teo si ritrasse immediatamente.

“Quando non ci sarò più… non disimparare a piangere, ma fallo anche per le cose belle, oltre che le paure. Senza rancore, le tue paure e le tue sofferenze anno già risanato la nostra amicizia… il nostro amore…” mormorò Richard.

Teo lo baciò nuovamente.

“Smettila con tutta questa retorica. Sei tu la mia vita” mormorò.

“Non potevi decidere prima che senza di me non potevi vivere? Adesso non credo di essere in grado di…” ammise Richard, accarezzandogli le labbra.

“P-posso fare da solo” mormorò Teo.

“Che diamine dici?” chiese Richard e a voce gli tremò.

“Finalmente ho spezzato la tua messinscena. Per una volta, solo una volta, voglio rivedere quello che sei realmente” disse Teo. Si slacciò i pantaloni e li abbassò, Richard avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare. Le sue gote emaciate e scavate divennero bollenti e, tra i colpi di tosse accesi, gli sfuggì qualche ansito d’eccitazione.

Osservò Teo provocarsi piacere da solo, facendo scattare agilmente le mani.

Il bip dei macchinari, ripetitivo, si mischiava agli ansiti e ai gemiti che prorompevano dalle labbra di Teo in modo scoordinato e diseguale.

Richard deglutiva rumorosamente, cercando inutilmente di detergersi le labbra screpolate. I macchinari registravano i suoi battiti irregolari.

La luce delle lampade illuminavano le pareti candide e le tendine di merletto, il metallo grigiastro dei macchinari e il pavimento di un intenso arancione.

Alcune mattonelle si sporcarono di liquido candido, mentre Teo si lasciava andare a un lungo gemito di piacere.

Richard avvertiva l’eccitazione all’altezza dell’inguine, coperto solo dalla vestaglia azzurrina che indossava.

“T-tu sei il solito cretino, pazzo, maledetto, meraviglioso amore mio” ammise, mentre le lacrime precipitavano sulle lenzuola azzurrine inumidendole.

Teo utilizzò il fazzolettino per ripulire tutto, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Posso tornare ancora da te?” chiese.

“La prossima volta lo farai ancora? Perché in caso la risposta è certamente sì” mormorò Richard.

“Farò qualsiasi cosa. Devo farmi perdonare per averci messo così tanto” disse Teo. Si voltò di scatto, mentre le lacrime tornavano a pungergli gli occhi.

“Io ti ho già perdonato. Dio mi ha suggerito di farlo e io l’ho fatto” rispose Richard. Fu colto da un mancamento e si abbandonò contro i cuscini.

Teo si voltò lentamente verso di lui e lo vide crollare addormentato.


End file.
